muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas (stage show)
fate Does anyone out there know if the show is running again this year? Edward Rankin 01:27, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Missing Characters There are characters missing from the 2009 cast section. Were those characters simply dropped? --Rankin (talk) 21:46, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :Nate's still gathering info on that section, so it's not fully complete yet, and there were some alterations. However, i seems to mostly just be that puppet only characters not regarded as principals or soloists (as are Doc Bullfrog, Yancy, and Old Lady Possum) were just lumped in under "Puppeteers" which hasn't been added yet: basically the same names in the main list but doubling in those other bit or ensemble roles, like Catfish, George and Melissa Rabbit, all the puppet squirrels, etc. Plus it seems like a shorter list because it condenses the info to show who doubled as what rather than one entry per character. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:41, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, it just seemed odd that Will Possum wasn't on the 2009 list. --Rankin (talk) 21:53, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Stage Show Actors I know for Sesame Street Live shows, we have created pages for the suit actors (and sometimes non suit actors) in the show. Would there be objections to creating pages for some of the Emmet Otter's actors? (Mainly ones with fun stage credits) I'm asking simply for selfish reasons, because I've loved a few of them from afar and would love to have them on here. -- Nate (talk) 21:59, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :We have Category:Stage Show Performers which is actually a mix anyway (not just Sesame Live). In many cases, there really isn't much to say beyond the show or being in a suit, which is why there's a blanket list too, but if there's enough info to create pages that aren't puny (especially those who returned for the second year or otherwise make for useful connections), sure! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:28, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm going to have a crack at it for some of them, you know I have a soft spot for stage folks, and I'll only do those that can have a nice page. -- ''Nate (talk) 23:55, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Squirrels named? Are the individual squirrels named in the program? This picture of Rosie O'Donnell lists the squirrels as Skippy, Junior, Jiffy and Nutella. It is from the Hartford Courant, November 24, 2009. -- ''Nate (talk) 20:53, November 30, 2009 (UTC) : They were making cameos in ''Rosie's Broadway Extravaganza, it seems? Perhaps the names were necessary, only so that they could do whatever skit they were in? I've emailed the columnist, just to see who in particular gave her the names. -- Zanimum 14:38, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :: Wow, these names were according to the press people at Godspeed, says columnist MaryEllen Fillo. -- Zanimum 15:28, December 1, 2009 (UTC) According to an email from Elisa Hale, Public Relations Manager, Goodspeed Musicals: Also, she noted the new name, but I see that's already discussed, below. -- Zanimum 20:26, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Show renamed? Looking at the Goodspeed website (show page, show logo, and press release) the stage show appears to have been renamed to "Jim Henson's Emmet Otter" (dropping the "'s Jug-Band Christmas" from the title). Should we rename this article to match? -- Brad D. (talk) 23:18, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :That wouldn't make sense to me, not right now anyway. A note on the change and redirect makes sense, though, but it had an original run under this name and in general we've included the original names used for any actual project's debut, noting both any initial working names *and* changes for reissues in the article rather than moving (as with assorted shows that changed their name after Muppets guest starred, reissued albums or specials with no content change, and so on). It may depend on how long it lasts but for now I'd favor a redirect and a note of the simplification over a move (plus it's also not impossible that they could change it back between now and the actual second run of the show, or afterwards, and so on). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:56, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::I agree, that makes the most sense. I just set up the redirect. —Scott (talk) 22:00, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::From what I have read and know, they have changed the name to just Jim Henson's Emmet Otter to elongate runs of the show, as it is not seen as simple a "Christmas" musical. It's a marketing decision for the show -- Nate (talk) 06:19, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Citation Needed: The show's future The article currently states that "the show will run until January 4, 2009, with '''plans for touring during the subsequent holiday seasons'" . What is the source for our claim that the show is planning to go on tour next year? -- Brad D. (talk) 22:53, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Cast I know that Tyler Bunch, Anney McKilligan, James Silson, and David Stephens are among the puppeteers for the musical, and that the rest of the cast will be Broadway performers with Daniel Reichard as Emmet Otter, Cass Morgan as Ma Otter, and Kate Wetherhead as Emily. I'm too lazy to properly format the information and add it to the page with appropiate links. Theatrefreak25 05:39, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Source? Muppet Newsflash isn't an appropriate source for information like this. As far as I can tell, Greg's only source for this story is this thread on the Muppet Central forum. Forum posts aren't a reliable source for the wiki, and neither are blog posts based on forum threads. If we can't find a reliable source for this information, then I think this page should be deleted. -- Danny (talk) 07:58, 27 February bet2008 (UTC) :Is this better? -- Brad D. (talk) 08:41, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::Not really. That source is from Tim McDonald's bio, and just says: "Tim is collaborating with Academy Award winning songwriter Paul Williams and the Jim Henson Company on Emmett Otter’s Jug Band Christmas." We don't know what that means. McDonald produces children's theater productions for middle schools. As far as we know, he could be putting on an amateur production, and called Henson for permission. ::The sentence "Early auditions for the show, which will feature puppets, took place in New York in February 2008" is not properly sourced. It's citing the Muppet Newsflash, which got the information from the above Muppet Central thread. ::Here's the relevant passage from the message board: ::"Well late last night I got a call my friend in NYC and he told me that he had gotten word that there was some type of audition today for an Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas Musical that may come to Broadway or at least a staged version of the show. I don't know when, or where, or why but it would be done with puppets and that i think the Jim Henson company would be doing it. That's all i know! nothing really other then the idea of it." ::That's literally a game of telephone, and not a reliable source. ::If this is real, then we'll get more information as it emerges. I don't think we need to jump the gun on a project when we don't know any solid facts. -- Danny (talk) 08:58, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :::I agree. I can understand immediate enthusiasm when something comes up, but it's better to wait for an official announcement from Henson, Paul Williams, or some other reliable source, in a reasonably clear and unambiguous manner. In the past, we've deleted several pages (Bear in the Big Blue House Anniversary comes to mind) which were founded on enthusiasm, a message board post, and assumptions, and nothing came of it. A little forebearance makes for a better, more interesting and reliable article, and saves backtracking. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 10:00, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::::I cannot find information just yet, but all signs are pointing (from my frame of knowledge/reference) that this is indeed a game of telephone. I lean toward at least removing the passage about auditions. If anything it was a workshop, and if the show moves forward (if it does), I imagine it will be under what are normally called "Jr." shows. Done with a cast of children and produced by schools, summer theatre workshops, etc. Or it will be a low budget touring show aimed at family audiences, with production rights then being released to schools and community theatres. I will keep my eyes/ears open, but for the sake of the new guideline on sources, it needs to go until more information comes to light from better places then a late night phone call. My offical vote goes to taking the page down though, and just leaving the talk page open until more information comes to the surface. -- ''Nate (talk) 16:32, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I'll delete it. -- Danny (talk) 17:03, 27 February 2008 (UTC)